This invention relates to the packaging of yarns and more particularly to reciprocating traverse guides for use therein.
In prior art winding apparatus that winds two ends of yarn both ends of yarn advance through a single slot in a traverse guide to a rotating package. The guide functions to sweep or to traverse the yarn from end to end of a parallel pair of yarn packages and the traverse mechanism may guide the yarn directly to each of the packages or may guide the yarn to a drive roll or print roll and thence to the packages. In either case, when the threadlines occupy a common guide slot, it is found that the threadline interaction causes a package defect known as overthrown ends, in which a short length of yarn in a reversal "falls" off the end of the package and lies along a chord across the end of the package. This defect occurs at a lower helix angle than is the case with a single end winder. A second drawback is a package defect known as a double-end pickup in which the yarn lines intertangle in the guide slot, breaking one yarn line which then causes both yarn lines to wind to a single package instead of separating with one yarn line per package.